


Lust

by Fairytalesgonewild



Series: Of lust, longing & love [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, No regrets I think, Poetry, Power bottom! Xiao Xingchen, Service top! Song Lan?, Sexy Times, Shibari, Songxiao-Freeform, rope play, they are kinky and in love I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalesgonewild/pseuds/Fairytalesgonewild
Summary: Flashes of deepest hidden fantasies. Little rope session~
Relationships: Song Lan/Xiao XingChen, Song Zichen/Xiao Xingchen
Series: Of lust, longing & love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779457
Kudos: 9





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters can be read as standalone, but they come together as a story as well. I wrote some Songxiao poetry earlier in spring and suddenly my head came up with the idea to muster all the short stuff I have written about them lately into this little collection.
> 
> I started to write this chapter back in march and it has been sitting in my drawer since. It was supposed to be more complete with actual smut but there was always parts missing. So I changed the approach, ripped everything apart and mushed it together again with poems I wrote. I just needed to get it out of my system somehow and now it finally seemed to be the right time. This is the result of all the struggle, this is as good as it gets. Pardon me of possible mistakes or clumsiness. I really tried! ^^''  
> I just wanted to write something about ropes and deep affection between our two fave daozhangs. ;) 
> 
> This goes to the lovely Songxiao community out there. Love you all! <3

“Where the nightingale sings  
and skein of stories  
entwines with the mountains  
Lingering caresses,  
in the dusk of a winter night.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------

The two held each other close, foreheads pressed together, hands tangled in each others hair, steadying their breaths from mind-numbing kiss.  
”Zichen..” Xingchen's voice was almost a plea, whispered name like lingering caress on skin.

He climbed on top of slightly taller man, voice low as he spoke softly to his lovers ear:  
”I want you to ruin me-”  
he paused as his hands dropped lower to untie the belt around this waist.

”take me”  
he occupied himself slowly sliding his own robes off teasingly slow.

”drive me crazy.”  
Song Lan observed his partner as his gaze darkened with burning lust, enjoying every inch of mesmerizing sigh before him. Xingchen looked so beautiful robes slipped over shoulder, hair spilled down like wayward cascades of ink.

”Just make me yours completely.”  
Song Lan under him chuckled, running his hands on Xingchen’s thighs, planting kiss on exposed chest ”But you’re already mine. And I’m yours to keep.”

For a while Xingchen looked him with mischievous smile, ”You know what I mean.” There was amused undertone in his already husky voice ”I just need your touch more than anything now.”  
With couple of experienced moves he helped Song Lan free from his black robes, kissing his lover’s neck in such needy manner, making their body heat increase with every single touch of those sinful lips. 

With a rustle of fabric both their robes fell on the floor. Feeling crisp of night air on their bare skin, bodies burning on the inside.

”I’m more than willing to give it all to you” Song Lan murmured, smirk creeping on to his lips while leaning to return kisses on Xingchen’s neck, gently nibbling the pale skin. Trailing his way up, playfully catching earlobes between his teeth as his hands were roaming all around Xingchen’s body.

The gesture made younger gasp softly, body tensing with excitement. ”Please, love of my life. Show me who I belong to.” he breathed.

________________________________________________________________________

”Mmmmh, Zichen, my Zichen..” Younger man murmured, running his other hand in his lovers hair ”I want to you to make me unable to move properly. Tie me up.”  
It wasn’t suggestion, but more like a command. As an answer, older man soothed fresh bite marks with gentle kisses on the neck.  
”My pleasure, love.”

__________________________________________________

Song Lan was back on the floor on this knees after dropping the ropes close to his feet.  
He had his eyes hooked intensively on Xingchen, taking his time deciding where to start. He opened the first bundle of red dyed hemp rope with a flick of a wrist, smudge look on his face as moving to relocate his partners hands, tying them firmly together behind his back with double column and left it stay like that for a moment.

Xingchen smiled calmly, satisfied of the first move, letting his eyes fall shut, giving his body into the experienced hands of his lover. 

Song Lan took another rope to tie it on the top of his lovers eyes, restraining his sight.  
He carded thought Xingchen’s silky black hair, giving tresses a few rough strokes before pulling the hair up. Taking the tails from where they left, he braided the rope beautifully among the inky mass, pulling the braid and making jaw raise up, just to listen Xingchen's shattered breathing. It was like music to his ears he could listen until the end of times. 

Keeping his hand still on the braid, taking of the other rope where he left it behind Xingchen's back and let go as continuing to wrap it around his upper body.

Xingchen felt odd serenity taking over, yet his heart was racing madly. He loved to be on ropes, binded as a sweet package by the only person he trusted most in this world. 

Older man ran the rough material against his lovers skin. steady breathing against his skin made Xingchen shiver.

Twisting and turning, he made painstakingly beautiful harness pattern over Xingchen’s chest. Song Lan fastened ropes even tighter, making his partners breath hitch of the sensation of sudden pressure. 

He took one more crimson-dyed rope, wrapping it around ankle and attaching it around backside of the harness. Slowly lifting leg up making Xingchen’s body bend in uncomfortable yet elegant almost dancer-like position and stopped there. Xingchen left out a strangled noise, chest rising with rapid breathing. Pain felt good, too much and not enough. 

Holding he rope tails firmly on other hand, Song Lan lifted his lovers chin up with another, admiring his work. "You look so pretty like that my moon" he murmured just beside his ear, slowly trailing tongue along neck, leaning over to kiss fiercely yet sweet making tongues dance and brush together once again. Xingchen gasped at the dazzling sensation, starting to feel light-headed, only moaning into Song Lan's mouth.

Song Lan hooked fingers under the harness to get a strong grip, pulling Xingchen towards the floor, turning him around and dragged him to lay down in his lap. Xingchen had serene smile on his face, breathing through parted lips. Song Lan was running his hand over his lovers skin with feather like touches, sending shivers down his spine, making younger man gasp softly with every sensation. Taller man stroked his silky black hair, watched how beautiful and calm Xingchen was laying on his lap. He was already gone somewhere high with ecstasy.

He bought his hand back to Xingchen’s neck. Pressing it lightly he made others hitched breathing fill the whole room. Xingchen just smiled delicately, melting under his lovers ministrations. It made Song Lan smirk fondly at the sight.  
Brushing his fingers over Xingchen’s soft, kiss swollen lips, caressing them before pushing slender fingers deeper in as Xingchen took them willingly. Licking, kissing, biting gently. He moved his fingers slowly against those wet and warm lips.  
It was so beautiful Song Lan was about to lose his mind for the overwhelming sensation.

__________________________________________________________________

It made their heartbeats tangle together, fusing into one big drum beating in the rhythm they moved.  
For so many years just learning to be vulnerable in each others presence, to let go of restraints. To touch. And now here in this moment, air steamy of their desperate cries of pleasure, wanting more, never stopping, never willing to let go. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Trembling, bodies sore and bruised they finally collapsed to the bed. Vision blurred with millions of starts.  
Still holding each other impossibly close, they smiled drunken in ecstasy. 

Song Lan gently brushed over all the marks the ropes had carved into Xingchen’s skin.  
Kissing both wrist delicately before gently carding though his disheveled hair, brushing some spilled strands of hair behind the ear,  
trailing fingers to brush over other's lips before catching them to most tender kiss. Younger man just mewled into his mouth, unable to form any words.  
He bit his partners lip just before they parted a little, keeping the embrace firm.

For a little while they just stared into each others sparkling eyes in silence, blissful smiles on their faces, just enjoying the beautiful moment.  
Xingchen was one two break the silence first.  
”You’re so.. breathtaking.” As an answer Song Lan cradled Xingchen’s face as leaned to place a kiss in his forehead, then planting chaste kisses all over his face.  
”My beautiful stardust.”  
The words made Xingchen tighten the hug, wanting to crush into Song Lan in molecular lever. He purred, eyes full of tears.  
”Have I told you how much I love you? How much I love when you make me feel like this?”  
”Yes, but every time it’s more endearing than before. I’m so lucky to have you, I love being under your spell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next parts will be way shorter, slightly more angsty and more about poetry. These two are basically embodiment of poetry, so no wonder they make me inspired to write about them.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this humble offering. <3
> 
> Akjsfkljajahadhjs, ropes are sexy, writing is hard.


End file.
